24 Hr Teen
by Heartbringer
Summary: A short story of spending time together as a family. Even if it's not by blood.


24 hr. Teen

Summary: It was a simple plan. Get Clockwork to have a relaxing day off. Shouldn't be too hard.

Disclaimer: I don't own Clockwork nor the show Danny Phantom.

Show: Danny Phantom  
Character/s: Clockwork  
Genre: Family

Chapter 1: The plan in action

Rummaging through books and other things can be heard inside Egret's room. "Oh, where is that book? I knew I just saw it yesterday." Checking over and under her bed the female ghost kept on searching for a specific spell book that she needed.

"Where in god's name is that stupid-Aha!" finally spotting her book at the very top of her bookshelf, Egret flew up and quickly got it. Finally in her hands she searched for the spell she would be using. "Here we go. Now, to get the other stuff ready."

**X**

At the observation tower, Clockwork kept himself busy looking at a few timelines to see if there were any trouble that would require him to interfere. But nothing seems to be in any trouble. Turning away from the many screens, he yawned before he adjusted the small clock on his staff. As he was done something went past behind him which made Clockwork turn with his staff in ready. As he cautiously floated to where the thing went he somehow ended up near his display of where he keeps his time medallions. Clockwork's eyes widened to see that two of the said medallions were not there.

He narrowed his eyes. No intruder enters and comes back out without him saying it was okay leave. Keeping his guard up the time ghost kept his eyes open for anything. But above him within the dark shadows watched as the older ghost kept a constant watch of his surroundings, that it couldn't help but grin in amusement. Deciding to go back to the observation tower, he did.

"Hey, Clockwork." Clockwork's ticker nearly had a heart attack as he pointed his staff at Egret. But relaxed when it was only her. "Geez, Clockwork. Why in the world are you so jumpy? It's not like you."

The older ghost sighed as he removed his hood for a breather. "I'm sorry, Egret. It's just that I believe that we have an intruder in the tower."

Egret raised a brow. "Huh. You know if there was an intruder you would definitely know about it and Tower would just alarm us." She paused and looked around. "Isn't that right, Tower?" The whole place gave a low groan as a reply. Egret raised her hand to prove her point. "See?"

"So, where are you heading? The observation tower?" She asked as Clockwork is already heading in that direction.

The time ghost nodded. "Yes. I should continue to observe the timelines for any abnormalities."

The girl ghost followed behind him with her hands placed behind her. "I thought when unwanted anomalies in the time stream happen is whether you sense it or those big bug eye employers of yours give a personal message."

Clockwork turned to the girl with an amused expression. "Oh? And when have you been so observant?" he teased.

"You thought me, remember?" She replied as she swung sideways as she walked. As they made it to the observation tower, Egret only stood there as Clockwork went to watch the many time streams. "So, unless you sense anything, it means nothing will happen correct?"

"Yes, correct." He replied. "Why bring the subject when you already-" Clockwork never got to finish his sentence when he was suddenly wrapped by a familiar ecto-rope.

Looking up to the source he frowned. "Egret. What is the meaning of this, young lady?" Said ghost teen gave a nervous smile as she held the ecto-rope from having her dad getting away. She knew she was going to get in trouble after this.

"Sorry, dad. But I'm doing this for your own good." She assured as Egret pulled out her book and opened it to the page she wanted. Clockwork looked at her sourly from his end.

"And how is this for my own good?" He pointed out as he wriggled from the uncomfortable rope.

"You haven't had any day off's, now that I think about it. So, I made a proposition to those bug eye observant that I take you out for the next 24 hours, if I keep my end of the bargain."

Clockwork sighed. "And that is?"

Egret gave a large grin. "No pranking them for the next four months. Now hold still, Clockwork." Raising her free hand a rune circle appeared beneath the teen ghost. Reciting the spell she memorized, Clockwork began to feel nauseous before a bright pale yellow light surrounded his whole form.

After the light cleared, the time ghost coughed but soon caught sight of his bangs. They were a coal black. Clockwork looked up to the girl ghost walking towards him. "Hmm. Not bad. The spell did wonders."

"What do you mean? Clockwork asked. "And why is my hair like this and did you turn me into a teen again?" He accused.

Egret raised her hands in defense. "Whoa, easy. First off, you were turned into a teenager at first because of an unfinished potion. And second, I used the same spell I use to disguise myself as a human. But with a few changes on yours." Here the ghost girl pulled out a large enough compact mirror and handed it to Clockwork.

As he did he saw his reflection. He turned into a human teenager. His skin wasn't ghostly color anymore, but was replaced by a sun kissed tan skin. His eyes still remained the same red color, only more human now. When he looked down he saw that his clothes were now too lose and big for him. Clockwork looked back up to see Egret offering her hand to help. As he grasped the girls hand she pulled him up.

"Now that you seem to be more comfortable in your disguise. I have some clothes that you can change into and then e can head off into the human world." She stated as she lead Clockwork to her room.

"You do realize you are going to be in big trouble once this is over." He stated but Egret only nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

TBC


End file.
